


I'm Not Done Yet

by Janet_Coleman_Sides



Series: Floodverse [4]
Category: Kagaku Ninja Tai Gatchaman | Science Ninja Team Gatchaman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janet_Coleman_Sides/pseuds/Janet_Coleman_Sides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little friendly rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Done Yet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is technically part of the Flood universe, but is just a PWP really.

The second time Ken fucked him, Joe expected it to go much like the first time. He was surprised, though.

A few weeks had gone by. Ken went on a mission with Ryu for some of that time. While he was gone, Joe had found it almost impossible to fill the time in any way that didn't drive him crazy. 

For the first couple of days, of course, after that first time, he'd been fine with being alone. His ass hurt. And not in an ordinary, beaten-up kind of way that he could understand, but in a freaky way that half felt _good_ because it could only make him think of how it got like that. It was _uncomfortable_ , and he'd had to shift his position in his seat more than once, scowling; but the ache reached deep -- like Ken had -- and still retained a sweet hot echo of pleasure that turned him on all over again. 

It was freaky. 

But the ache did go away, and he didn't seem any different after. Horny all the time, but that was no different from normal. 

_Get back here,_ he thought multiple times while Ken was away. Stroking his cock in the shower or in bed, _Get back here, so I can fuck you_ \-- and the many sensory memories of fucking Ken brought him so close to coming -- the scent of his smooth skin, the hot tight silky grip of his ass on Joe's cock... But each time, the sudden irresistible thought that sent him over the edge, panting and twitching at the hot spatter of his own come on his chest, was Ken fucking _him_ , the hot slide of Ken's big thick cock inside him while the blue eyes burned into his... 

_Will he do it again on his own? Or will he make me ask him?_

He couldn't stop himself from thinking about it, and trying to was self defeating, because it would always get worse. _Fuck me, fuck me,_ he had said to Ken, he had actually said it out loud, and remembering it stained his face with heat. Halfway through the second week Joe had to take Jun and the brat on a mission and he spent most of it hiding his crotch, after he accidentally thought about Ken saying _Open your eyes Joe. Look at me while I fuck you._

He hadn't said a word more than he had to to the others. When Jun muttered, "I'll be _glad_ when Ken's back," Joe could reply with perfect sincerity, "So will I." 

Because jerking off _worked_ , but it didn't _last_ more than about fifteen minutes before something would set him off again. 

\-- Something, hell. _Any_ thing. 

So when Ken did come back finally, there were six words said between them before they were stripped down and grappling on the bed in Joe's trailer. 

Joe didn't even know why he'd chosen to do it _here,_ it had been an impulse when Ken asked him. Words #1 and 2 were: _My place?_ Joe had #3 and 4: _No - mine._ Ken nodded to that, after a surprised pause. Joe's hungry eyes took him in. He'd lost a little weight. _Not eating well._

I'll fix that but first -- 

Yes, the trailer; word #5 was _Joe_ , and then #6 was _Yeah._

And then the bed. 

They smashed together and mingled, panting, clutching each other with hard hands. Two weeks. Two fucking _weeks._ And Joe hadn't sought out anyone else besides his hand. No girls. 

Oh, he thought about it. Several times. More than several. 

But he didn't do it. 

Because... 

Because there was such a thing as getting... _spoiled._ Spoiled, for anything less than this. Than Ken. 

_Kiss_. Both of them were hungry. Starving. Ravenous. 

_Break._ Ken panted, "What'll it be." 

Joe opened his mouth, hesitated. He felt heat flood his face. How the fuck could he ever say...? 

But in his very hesitation Ken read what there was to be read. Joe caught just a glimpse of the look in Ken's eyes. Lust. Delight. 

" _Hoped_ you'd say that," Ken breathed. 

Ken's hard, agile body. The things he could _do_ with it. 

And the unexpected things, like biting and sucking Joe's fingers. _Christ!_ His whole body surged forward, seeking Ken's heat. 

Ken's breath was ragged in his ear. "Na, Joe. Tell me something." 

_Talking **now?**_ "What." 

"While I was gone. How many times did you come?" 

Joe thought at first that Ken was about to ask him if he'd _fucked_ anyone, and had already opened his mouth to say _Nobody_ with a certain amount of outrage. But then the second half worked its way through his lust-fogged brain. 

"...what...?" 

Ken ground against him. "How many times?" 

It had never occurred to Joe to keep track. And he could not answer casually because it really had been... quite a _lot_ of times. "Um..." 

"So many you can't count...?" 

_Um. Two weeks -- fourteen days -- at least twice a day -- no wait -- there were a couple days with none -- but definitely some days with way more than two -- um --_

Joe couldn't _count!_ All the blood in his body was in his dick! 

"I dunno. Bunch of times. So?" _Ask me who with, go on ask me._

Ken backed up a little to look down into Joe's face. 

"Guess how many times I did?" 

Joe stared up at him. The answer was obvious, or else Ken would not have been showing off by asking it. _None! I'm the king of pointless self restraint!_ But in the next instant, once again, Joe's brain chugged the rest of the way through the matter and realized it was something else. 

Ken pinned him down, Ken stared into his face, panting, and _Ken had not come in two weeks_ , Ken was like a fucking explosion of sex that was two seconds from going off. Only now did Joe notice and understand the slight tremor going through Ken's body, the sweat on Ken's brow. 

"Christ," said Joe, hoarse. 

"And the whole time I was gone," said Ken, lifting up to let his hand slide down between their bellies, grabbing Joe's cock so that Joe gasped, "you made yourself come, over and over, so many times you can't count..." 

"What... makes you think I... did it all _myself?_ " Joe panted, unable to resist, because Ken was making it sound like Joe didn't do anything else but jerk off the whole two weeks. 

"The look on your face," Ken maddened him by saying. Total confidence. "When you were trying to count." 

_Asshole._ But he was right. Joe would have looked guilty if he'd had anything else to remember. 

Still, Ken's _being_ right had never been any reason for Joe to go around _saying_ so. Changing the subject was much easier. 

"And you... _seriously_... haven't come in... two weeks?" 

"When would I have had a _chance?_ " said Ken, and there was a really _interesting_ note of end-of-his-rope in his voice. 

Joe thought for an instant about the mission, and Jun and Jinpei constantly underfoot, and what it would have been like if it had lasted two weeks. 

Ken said, "You _do_ have some kind of lube... right?" 

Joe reached to the head of the bed for the cupboard thing with the slidy door that he always bumped his head on when he woke up. The trailer was as cramped and intricately furnished as a boat cabin, and though the bed was _technically_ big enough, it was a little short. 

"Baby oil?" said Ken to the little bottle Joe shoved into his hand. 

"What the fuck's wrong with baby oil?" 

"Nothing..." 

No, really nothing, because when Ken slid two fingers coated with the stuff into Joe's ass, there was no friction, just the heat and stretching and _invasion_... a smaller echo of the feeling that had been haunting him for weeks. 

"Nnnnnn..." 

"I'm gonna fuck you now." 

Joe opened his eyes to find Ken staring into his face. Ken was panting, _trembling_ , barely in control. 

_He'll come in thirty seconds_ , Joe thought, but before he could choose to give voice to this thought, Ken slid his fingers out and his well-oiled cock started in. 

Much -- _bigger_. But -- also -- _smoother. Oh. God._ And really -- _really_ bigger. 

Joe had thought that after the first time it would be a lot easier, the way girls were. It _was_ easier, a little... but really, he still had to get used to it -- all over again. 

Ken... Ken was _moaning._ Joe forced his eyes open so as not to miss it. Ken's face flushed with long-delayed pleasure. _He saved it for me._

The tight muscles began to warm up, to relax a little, and Ken slid in another couple of inches in a gliding, gasping rush. 

" _Joooe,_ " Ken groaned, his fingers digging hard into the meat of Joe's shoulders. And then another _slide_ and that big cock was stuck in him to the hilt, their bodies joined all the way and he was so _full_ and _hot_ and that fucking thing felt so _good..._

" _Joe!_ " 

_He'll come now,_ Joe thought, but he was wrong. 

Ken was _shaking._ There was sweat sheening him as though he held up the world. Joe, incredulous, whispered roughly, "Go on -- give it up -- " 

Ken lifted his head and opened his eyes, staring down at Joe with big-pupil eyes like blue stars eclipsed. 

"No. _I'm not done yet._ " 

_Jesus Christ._ "Quit -- showing off and -- " 

But before Joe could say _come_ , Ken started moving. 

Ken's lips were moving a little, but Joe couldn't hear what he was saying because Joe was too busy saying " _ah -- Christ -- Ken --_ " and then he shut his eyes too. Not alone, in the dark of his eyelids. Ken was still there, in the dark -- inside him. 

Joe opened his eyes again and saw Ken's face in what looked like _agony_ and Joe thought: _I know what he wants, he wants for me to come and then he'll give it up._

Joe could do that. It wasn't like they had made it a contest or anything. And Ken was going to explode -- 

_Inside me. He's been waiting that many days to come inside me --_

The thought of it touched off the familiar sweet chain-reaction at the base of Joe's spine, the smooth plunging and the scent of Ken's sweat filled his senses with heat -- _OH -- GOD --_

**BOOM!** \-- Joe writhed, arching, coming all over his belly, crying out and showing his teeth. 

_So good. Ah, needed that._ Of course Ken had needed it even more -- 

Um -- 

Joe opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Ken in sleepy puzzlement. Ken: trembling, gazing down at him, hair sweat-damp -- 

And his cock: Still hard inside him. 

Ken's turn to show his teeth. 

" _I'm not done yet._ " 

Joe stared up at him in disbelief. What the hell was Ken made of? 

Ken reached down to Joe's belly. Joe flinched a little as he expected his softening cock to be touched, but Ken just dragged his fingertips through the pearly mess on Joe's skin and then lifted them to his mouth. 

Then, his eyes fixed on Joe's, he began thrusting again. 

_So deep_. Slow deep strokes, so hot and thick and hard, and every moment Joe was sure that this must be it, Ken couldn't take a moment more. Every moment he was wrong. Ken kept _going._

So he must need to be egged on a little, maybe. 

"More," Joe panted, his voice a rough scrape. "More, come on -- " 

He did get what he asked for. 

Ken moved faster, harder, _pounding_ him, and it felt -- so -- good -- So good -- 

He was getting hard again. Jesus Christ... 

Ken saw it, and he was grinning like some demon and glowing with sweat, riding Joe so hard that the bedsprings squealed. 

Joe found a handhold on the cupboard thing and surged back at Ken, growling, meeting him halfway with equal force. 

No girl he'd ever been with, even the wildest of them, had ever made him work like this, sex as strenuous as an all-out fight. Only Ken could do this -- whichever of them was on top. Only Ken was his _equal._

And the harder they did it the better it felt, it was so fucking good, it was even better than he'd been obsessing about for two weeks. It was grueling. It was like a brawl. It was _heaven._

Ken's hair was wet now and his dark-eyed demon look had only intensified. He would not stop. He didn't even have to say it, Joe knew it: _I'm not done yet._ Even though Joe could feel for himself how desperately hard Ken was, throbbing -- holding himself back with the last threads of effort. 

_What in hell is he waiting for?_

A heartbeat after wondering this, Joe realized. Ken wanted him to come _again_. Unbelievable. 

"You're the -- biggest -- fucking -- _showoff_ \-- " 

" _Shut -- up -- and -- come._ " 

He actually made Joe shiver, looking and talking like that. Like he was possessed, or gasping out his last breath... But it wasn't either of those things, it was just Ken exerting all of his will at the very edge of control. 

And it still wasn't a _contest_ , not really. Not really. 

More like... a race. 

"You waited a long time," he said, looking Ken in the eye. He reached down and wrapped his hand around his own cock: pressure on the shaft, circling his thumb over the dripping head. "That's long enough." 

The look on Ken's face was unreadable to Joe. But the sound he made was completely clear, a desperate groan. 

_Please._

Come. 

Joe stroked himself, he didn't need much at all, his hand brought him the rest of the way -- he had a clear lucid instant to grit through his teeth, "Coming -- " 

Fuse lit, and just as the chain reaction began again Joe felt Ken's body spasming, writhing as he lost it too. Ken crying out, a ragged scream. Big shocked eyes, gasping mouth -- "JOE!" 

Joe groaned, back arching, smearing both of them with more come. Ken's hands cupping his ass hard, cock pressed in to the hilt. The hot throb of Ken's come, deep inside him... The trembling in Ken's body as he clung to Joe. 

Joe held on to him, arms tight as though to pin Ken's arms. But really, just to hold him. 

There was no question of a more comfortable position, much less of blankets or washing-up. The both of them were fucked into a stupor and had to sleep it off like any excess. 

Joe turned his head to nuzzle into Ken's hair. The last thought in his mind before he slipped into unconsciousness was _Next time I make **you** come **three** times._

Joe wasn't done yet, either.


End file.
